


"When This Is All Over, I'll Show Ya"

by Oz_tomic



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Eric's TBD RPG
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I'm rewatching and Cillian promised to show Finn and Roko Star Wars, I've never seen Star Wars, Just so you all know what I'm working with, Meddling TARDIS, Movie Night, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, So they're gonna watch Star Wars, TARDIS Rooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oz_tomic/pseuds/Oz_tomic
Summary: {Or, The Only 21st Century Human Of The Group Tries To Teach The TARDIS Crew About 21st Century Pop Culture}At the beginning of their journey, Cillian promised his new friends that they would get to watch Star Wars and no memory altering, universe shifting event is going to keep him from fulfilling his promise. Lucky for him, he has plenty of people on his side for this mission.
Relationships: background Rokokokoko/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	"When This Is All Over, I'll Show Ya"

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This contains spoilers for the finale of Eric's TBD RPG. If you haven't watched it (first of all, why are you here???), the first episode is up on YouTube and a geek and sundry twitch sub is only 7 usd a month and it's really worth it. It's an amazing show and I really want more people to talk about it with.
> 
> Anyway, I've started re watching and in Ep. 4, in the pub, Cillian promises to Finn and Roko that he'll show them Star Wars and I'm soft for found family, so I had to write a fic where they all watch star wars (despite having never personally watched star wars). I hope you all enjoy.

Cillian managed to catch the Doctor in the console room. She was standing at the main console, switching between glancing at it and its many buttons and referencing a book in her hand. as he approached, she looked up at him and smiled. "Cillian. How are you?"

"I'm fine." He smiled back. "I was just curious if the TARDIS has a... theatre, I suppose?"

She pauses, thinks, then nods. "I believe there is. I'd bet that if you started walking down a hallway, the old girl could show you the way, couldn't you?" She placed a hand on the console and got a slight vibration back in return.

With her comment, a hallway lit up with lights that seemed to shift slightly as if waiting for him. He blinked for a moment, then shrugged and started down the hallway. He followed the lights down the hallway, taking a few turns, then ended up stopped outside a door. There was some word written on it in Gallifreyan script (that he, of course, didn't understand) that, when he saw the room, he guessed was likely 'Theatre'.

The room itself was large, almost like a movie theater, with a large screen and plenty of comfy, plush seats gathered together in front of it. Off to the side there was a screen. he stepped up to it to find it was a large ( _large_ ) index of movies, plenty of which he had never heard of and many that were likely being translated by the TARDIS into English. He grinned, then left the room once more.

* * *

Cillian entered the empty kitchen and went straight for the pantry. "I _know_ I bought a thing of popcorn. Where is it?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have this?" A voice asked from behind him in the _supposedly_ empty kitchen.

Cillian jumped, nearly hitting his head on a shelf, and spun around. Sitting at the table - which was nearly _covered_ with bags of American Brand Microwave Popcorn - was the scruffy, punk Time Lord that they all tolerated. The Master gave him a toothy grin and a slow wave.

Cillian's brow furrowed. "Where did you get those?"

The Master chuckled. "This is a _Time Travelling Space Ship_ and you're confused over where I got _popcorn_?"

"I'm sorta used to the whole time travel thing by now. The popcorn thing is new."

The Master rolled his eyes. " _Humans_..." He huffed, then stood. "Are you wanting popcorn or not?"

Cillian frowned. "How do you know that I want popcorn?"

He smirked and shrugged. "I have my sources."

"Have you been in my mind?" He took an unconscious step back.

"And if I was?"

"I'd tell the Doctor."

"Then, no," he crossed his arms with a blank face, "I haven't been."

Cillian, still defensive but used to the Master by now, relaxed slightly. "What do you get out of this?"

"Would you believe me if I said good popcorn?"

"No."

"Wow, _way to_ _hesitate_." The Master bit back a habitual sneer. "Well, too bad. That's my answer."

Cillian glanced between the Master and the table, then grabbed a few packages and started stuffing them in the microwave. He pointedly ignored the Master's chuckle an focused on the task at hand. Eventually, he had couple large bowls full of popcorn. At that point, he turned back to the rogue Time Lord seated at the table.

"Are you going to be helping me with all this?"

The Master grinned. "Of course not."

Cillian rolled his eyes and grabbed the first two bowls, headed towards the theatre.

* * *

Cillian stared at the pile of blankets and pillows he had collected from a linen closet that had appeared in the hall outside, surveying them like an artist surveys a blank canvas. In his mind's eye, he tried to plan the best way of executing his plan. As he was staring, he failed to notice the 4ft Sontaran enter the room.

"Human! I demand to know what you are doing."

Cillian jumped slightly at the loud, barking voice. "Veleg. I didn't see you come in."

The warrior nodded gravely. "I will make myself easier to notice. A battle is no fun if the enemy does not see it coming!"

"...noted."

"As I was saying, what are you doing?"

Cillian glanced around, then back up at Veleg. "Actually, it's something I may need your help with."

"Of course you need my help. I am the obvious choice." He paused. "What do you need my help with?"

"I'm making a blanket fort."

His head tilted as best it could. "Silly human, blankets are not structurally stable enough for protection."

Cillian had to swallow his laugh. "It's not for protection. It's for fun."

"Ah, of course. _Fun_! I would be honored to help you prepare for your odd, Earth tradition of _'fun'_."

Cillian grinned. "Great. Now, over here. I'll need you to hold this up."

And, with that, the human and the Sontaran went to work. A pillow here, a blanket there, and the fort slowly came together. Veleg's help was truly appreciated as, together, they built something that was truly impressive and _far_ too big to have been built on his own. By the time they were done, the seats in the room were entirely encapsulated in a blanket fort that children could only dream of. Inside the fort, on the many seats, bowls of popcorn were spread out.

"A battle ready, though structurally unsound, fort! A true testament to the greatness of the Doctor and her allies."

Cillian grinned, then ran from the room - a plan in mind - leaving the Sontaran confused.

* * *

"Cillian, where are we going?" The Irishwoman laughed as she and Roko were dragged by their friend.

"Just trust me."

"As much as we all love surprises, Cillian, I think we _all_ would like some explanation," the Corsair piped up from the back of the large group Cillian had amassed.

In fact, Cillian had gathered everyone in the TARDIS - minus Veleg, who was still in the theatre - and started leading them down the winding hallways of the ship. unlike the others, the Master seemed to be in on what was happening, if his smirk was anything to go off of. Even the Doctor wasn't sure of what, exactly, was happening, though she had a slight idea.

Eventually, they reached the door that Cillian had found at the beginning of all this - leaving the Corsair even more confused upon reading the Gallifreyan on the door - and, as soon as the door opened, Cillian pushed Finn and Rokokokoko into the room. They both stumbled a bit, with Roko shouting out a surprised "Cillian!", but as soon as they stabilized, they glanced around in awe.

"Cillian, what is all this?"

"Do you remember that day, when we first met again, back in the pub?"

Finn lifted an eyebrow. "Vaguely, why?"

"I promised to show you both Star Wars."

The Corsair spoke up from the back of the group. "So, you're having a movie night. But what does that have to do with all of us?"

"How many of you all have actually seen Star Wars?"

Of the five people, only the Doctor and the Master raised their hands. He simply motioned to that as explanation.

"I think it's a _brilliant_ idea for a bit of group bonding," the Doctor piped up, shooting a proud look towards Cillian.

The Master sighs and walks into the room, tossing back to the group, "Plus, there's popcorn."

That seems to do it for the rest of them - minus Meatstick, who simply follows the Doctor when she walks in - and soon, all of them are situated in the large blanket fort. With Finn sat next to him, Cillian watched as the opening text scrolled over the screen and he relaxed into the comfort of junk food, blanket forts, good movies, and his _family_.


End file.
